


Nice Day for a White Wedding

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Severus makes a drunken promise to wed which he decides to uphold even after he wakes up sober the morning after.





	Nice Day for a White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004.

Severus awoke feeling as if a troll had used his head as a bludger and then shat in his mouth. His nose was throbbing hard enough that he thought it might fall off at any moment, and his stomach had clearly decided to stage a rebellion against the rest of his body. Even his hair hurt. 

He couldn't recall ever having been so hung over before in his life, but it wasn't every day that the Dark Lord was defeated and he was freed from nearly twenty years' of servitude. If that didn't merit a little indulgence, he didn't know what did. But he was paying for it now, and if that weren't enough, he had finally figured out the steady pounding noise that threatened to make the top of his skull shatter was not an alcohol-poisoning induced hallucination; someone was knocking on his door, and whoever it was refused to stop the bloody racket and go away. 

Cracking his sleep encrusted eyes open, he dragged himself out of bed. A glance down showed that he hadn't bothered getting undressed the night before; his shoes were off, but other than that, he was fully dressed, albeit more than a little wrinkled and -- he sniffed and winced -- smelling of booze. 

He staggered from the bedroom to the sitting room, one hand pressed against his forehead to keep his brain from bursting through his skull as he flung open the door and mustered a bleary glare for whoever dared to disturb him. Even if he hadn't been hung over, he would have been stunned to see Potter, Ron Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, and Minerva standing outside his chambers, all of them fixing him with identical bright, eager gazes. 

"What?" he snapped. 

"Someone hasn't had their hangover potion yet, I see," Minerva sniffed primly. 

"Someone was roused prematurely from his bed," Severus replied icily. 

"Nonsense! It's past noon." Minerva pushed past him without waiting for an invitation. "Mr. Longbottom, the potion, if you please." 

Hesitantly, Longbottom held out a small vial, and Severus snatched it from the boy's hand, eying it warily. "He didn't brew it, did he?" 

"It's one of Poppy's. I wasn't certain you would have one of your own in stock," Minerva said, settling herself in a chair by the fire and gesturing for the others to enter, and they filed past Severus, sneaking sidelong glances at him as they did. 

"As it happens, I don't." He uncorked the vial and drained the contents; it worked quickly, and he began feeling less like it was a toss-up as to what would occur first: his face caving in, vomiting, or keeling over. "I've doubts that your altruism extends to hand-delivering hangover potions to me, Minerva, nor do I see any reason for you to have an entourage while doing so. I must ask what you want." 

"To see if you intend to follow through on your promise, of course." She arched a haughty eyebrow at him, as if he should have known exactly what she was talking about, but he hadn't a clue. 

"Promise? What promise?" Dear Merlin, he hadn't promised to give points to Gryffindor, had he? 

"Your promise to marry Remus Lupin in three days' time." 

He stared at her, wondering if he had really heard the words he thought he had heard, or if the effects of the hangover had somehow distorted his hearing and perception. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? I made no such promise!" 

"You did, Professor," Granger spoke up in that smarmy tone of hers, the one she always used when she was right about something -- or _thought_ she was, anyway -- and Potter and Weasley nodded agreement. "We all saw you." 

"How very convenient!" he snarled. "A pack of Gryffindors come to my private chambers to harass me in a moment of weakness and convince me that their lunatic claims are the truth! This is revenge, isn't it. You're playing an elaborate prank on me just because I don't happen to think Gryffindors are God's gift to the wizarding world!" 

"I was there too, Professor." 

Severus whirled to see Draco standing in the doorway, and if he'd had less self-control, he might have sagged with relief. "Then you can tell them the truth -- that I didn't make any promises, most certainly not any promises like that." 

Draco strolled into the room and joined the group by the hearth. "Well, I would very much like to tell you that you didn't make that promise, Professor. But everyone knows that Gryffindors are too honorable to lie, and considering I've spent the last two years trying to prove I've changed, I should hate to ruin everything now by besmirching my own honor and my House with a lie. Thus I'm forced to admit that yes, you did in fact stand on a chair and announce to the entire party that you want to be Lupin's virgin bride. You then demanded to know whether he accepted your proposal, and when he said yes, you informed us that you want -- and I quote -- a white wedding with all the trappings in three days' time, because you're tired of waiting. You ordered a round of champagne for everyone to celebrate your engagement, and twenty minutes later, we found you passed out under a table." 

"Traitor." 

Draco merely smirked at him, and Severus felt the urge to throw something. 

"Well? Are you going to honor your promise or not?" Minerva demanded imperiously, and Severus was about to deliver a withering response -- he didn't know what, but he trusted his improvisational skills in the withering department -- when a new voice overrode him. 

"I think that's a matter for us to discuss in private." 

Severus didn't turn around. He had barely wrapped his mind around the concept of announcing to an entire roomful of people that he wanted to be Lupin's virgin bride; he didn't know if he was ready to face Lupin himself yet. 

"I'd no idea there would be so many early birds before me," Lupin continued, his tone as calm and pleasant as always. "But since you've spared me the trouble of explaining things myself, perhaps I could prevail upon you to give us some time alone?" 

"Of course." Minerva rose to her feet and beckoned for the others to follow as she swept out. 

"You'll be filling in Albus?" Lupin asked, a trace of amusement in his voice, and Severus heard Minerva chuckle. 

"My word on it is the only reason he isn't here himself." 

Severus closed his eyes, wishing a hole would open up and swallow him. It was bad enough to have humiliated himself in public, but now he was to be rejected as well -- by Lupin, of all people. Sure enough, when he opened his eyes again, Lupin was standing in front of him, watching him with sympathy in his expression, and he knew exactly what to expect. Lupin would say that they had both been drunk and therefore weren't to be held accountable for their actions, and could they please just forget it ever happened? 

"I'm sorry they got to you first," Lupin said at last. "I wanted to break it to you gently. I didn't think you would remember, as pissed as you were last night." 

"You're right about that," Severus replied gruffly. 

Lupin nodded and lowered his gaze to the floor. "I... don't expect you to follow through on what you said. You were drunk." 

Pride welled up inside Severus, and he drew himself up to his full height, staring down his nose at Lupin, determined to turn the tables and make Lupin squirm. He wanted out? Fine! But Severus damned well wasn't going to make it easy for him. "Do you think I'm so dishonorable that I would go back on my word? Would you be saying that if I were a Gryffindor?" 

"It has nothing to do with Houses or honor. You've never made any secret about how much you loathe me. You must have been drunk out of your mind to have said what you did." 

"You know what they say: in vino veritas. In wine, truth," he purred, reveling in the stunned look on Lupin's face. 

"Are you saying you _meant_ all that?" 

Severus shrugged negligently. "I'm saying that I am willing to fulfill my promise if you are. According to Draco, you did say yes. Do you want to claim it was the alcohol speaking for you?" 

"I wasn't drunk last night," Lupin said quietly. 

It was Severus' turn to stare. "What?" 

"I only drank butterbeer. I agreed to stay sober and look after some of the young people, so they could drink as much as they liked without worrying how they would get home safely." 

"So you said yes..." 

"While I was fully sober, yes." 

Severus had thought his day couldn't get any more bizarre, but it seemed he had been wrong. "In Merlin's name -- _why_?" he blurted out, astonished by the revelation. 

Lupin smiled wryly. "I don't know. You were standing in that chair, looking so ridiculous -- waving your arms around and acting as if what you were doing was the most important thing in the world -- and I thought you were making fun of me at first, but then you started demanding to know if I accepted. You were so serious about it, and I saw something in your eyes..." He trailed off and shrugged, smiling again. "I found myself saying yes." 

"But you regret that now and want to take it back." 

"Oddly enough, no." Lupin shoved his hands in his pockets, watching Severus closely, as if gauging his response. "I've given it a lot of thought, and I don't really want to take it back." 

"Well." Severus clasped his hands behind his back, suddenly feeling as if his attempt to turn the tables had backfired rather spectacularly. "It would seem we're to be married in three days, then." 

"A white wedding with all the trappings." Lupin cocked his head questioningly. "Are you really a virgin?" 

Severus fixed him with a look that dared him to so much as think a single mocking thought. "Yes, I am." 

"Good, then you really will be able to wear white. I suppose you're going to have the gown, the veil, the flowers -- all of it." 

"I am not!" 

"But you said you wanted to be my virgin bride." Lupin gave him a disingenuous smile. "That means the whole bridal works." 

Severus opened his mouth to protest and then abruptly shut it again. His pride was stinging him again, already at work to find a way to hold to his promise without humiliating himself in the process. He would not be embarrassed or be made a fool of; if he was to be a virginal bride, then he was damned well going to turn the situation around to his advantage. 

"Very well," he said at last. "Get Minerva in here and then get out. I have a wedding to plan."

* * *

The day of the wedding dawned bright and fair with no sign of rain in sight. Minerva gave a caustic report on what Trelawney had to say about the weather and what it augured for his marriage, which amused Severus in spite of the feeling that Cornish pixies were playing a raucous game of Quidditch in his stomach. 

"Has the groom fled the country yet?" he asked, and Minerva chuckled. 

"No, but you won't be surprised to learn there's a pool for bets on which of you backs down first." 

"Really." Severus removed his outfit from the wardrobe and laid it carefully on his bed. "Which one of us did you bet on to break?" 

"Neither." 

"Not a gambling woman, are you? Or was it too close to call?" 

"No, my money is on the long shot," she said. "That you both go through with it, and that you don't kill each other before you leave for the honeymoon." 

Severus had no intention of backing out of the arrangement. For one thing, he wasn't about to give anyone, much less that annoying pack of Gryffindors, the satisfaction of seeing him turn tail and run. For another... Well, the idea of marrying Lupin wasn't as horrible to him as everyone else thought it was. He wasn't about to deny that his hatred of Lupin had been real, but what he had never admitted to anyone and barely admitted to himself was that he had also been attracted to Lupin for a long time. 

He had hated James Potter and Black cleanly, but with Lupin there was also an element of unwilling fascination that doubled when he found out that Lupin was a Dark Creature. Far from being a repellant to Severus, who had studied Dark Arts from a young age, it was an allure. For nearly a year after the "prank", Severus had dreams of being in that rickety hovel again, dreams of being chased by a growling monster, its hot breath on his neck as he fled along endless dark corridors, never managing to escape. Only when it caught him, it didn't kill him. In his dreams, the werewolf took him. Sometimes, it transformed back into Lupin beforehand, but sometimes it didn't, and Severus always awoke sweating and aroused, hiding his shame behind righteous fury. 

In his drunken state at the victory celebration, his alcohol-loosened tongue had spoken of things he'd been loathe to think about on a conscious level, much less admit aloud, and now he was going to marry Lupin. He wasn't foolish or idealistic enough to believe himself in love, nor did he think Lupin was in love with him. They were, however, both single, both without other prospects, and both apparently interested enough to consider the option a viable one. Severus was also quite ready to end his life of celibacy, and while there were other, less permanently binding ways of getting himself deflowered, he wanted to have one normal thing in his life, one thing that he had chosen for himself: a marriage with a proper wedding. It might not be the most conventional marriage in the world, but it would be _his_.

And by Merlin, he had planned it right. 

Albus had offered the use of the Great Hall and the Hogwarts kitchen to help cut down the expense of renting a hall and catering, and Severus had accepted. Had their circumstances been less unusual, he would have chosen a more private venue, but there were quite a lot of people wanting to attend this wedding. Severus knew that most of them were attending for Lupin's sake, not his, but there were quite a few who wanted to attend sheerly out of curiosity or for the entertainment prospects, expecting to see one of them bolt and run at the last minute. Severus had agreed to let the ceremony be open to the public, and Minerva -- his matron of honor -- came in as he was finishing getting dressed to tell him that the Hall was packed. There were even reporters from the _Daily Prophet_ , whom Minerva said were asking all manner of questions about the relationship and whether it was some sort of secret affair coming to light now that the war was over, and they were free to express their love. Harry, she said, had laughed until he nearly stopped breathing at that, but Remus was concerned that all the attention was annoying Severus. 

On the contrary, he was reveling in it. He intended to shock everyone by holding his head high and conducting himself proudly. Lupin was a werewolf, yes, but he wasn't poverty-stricken any longer, thanks to Black's will. They would have a comfortable life, and between Gryffindor loyalty and Lupin's lack of any other romantic or sexual prospects, Severus knew Lupin wouldn't be unfaithful to him. On the whole, he thought he had made a rather favorable match. 

He had planned the wedding himself, with some help from Minerva, bringing in Flitwick and Sprout later when it was time to start decorating. Together, they had re-arranged the Hall into something more suitable for a wedding, making room for plenty of guests. After the ceremony, the chairs would be cleared away, and they would have the reception there as well. White silk hung in graceful swags around the room, and Sprout had provided white flowers in countless varieties combined with ivy, delicate ferns, and other decorative greenery; there was even a white velvet runner carpet leading from the main entrance to the dais where the head table usually sat, which was where the ceremony would be held under a large white, wrought iron arched trellis decorated with white climber roses and thick, leafy ivy. The candles floating overhead were now pure white instead of cream, and Albus had added more in honor of the festive occasion. 

Severus had decided not to carry any flowers or to have anyone give him away. He was giving himself away as a free man, belonging to no one for the first time since his youth. The irony of doing so and creating another tie mere days after gaining freedom from the old ones was not lost on him, but this would be very different and, if it didn't work out, easier to get out of. Wizard wedding contracts couldn't be broken without a price, but it wouldn't be at the cost of his life, and unless trying to live with Lupin drove him utterly mad, Severus didn't foresee himself trying to break the contract. He didn't expect it to be easy, but he thought they had a reasonably good chance of learning how to get on well together with time. 

In spite of his lack of flowers, he knew he looked like an appropriately virginal bride as he moved to stand in the doorway, pausing to survey the room as the processional music swelled, and the crowd rose to its feet and turned toward him. He tilted his chin up, striking a haughty pose, and a satisfied smile curved his lips as he gazed at the sea of slack jaws and wide-eyes greeting him. 

And well they should stare, he thought. Bride he may be, but he wasn't about to give anyone reason to laugh. No, he had made himself up to his best advantage, and he knew the results were striking. His gown was white silk, and it hung in straight, graceful folds to his feet. Underneath, he wore a white satin corset, cinched tight enough to give him the illusion of a curving waist and the slight swell of a bosom at the scoop neckline, and the gown clung to hm, emphasizing his slender, willowy shape. It had wide shoulder straps instead of sleeves, and he wore arm-length white gloves; although they were hidden from sight, his smooth legs were encased in white stockings, and he wore white high-heeled shoes, adding to his height and making him look even leggier. 

He had also chosen not to wear a veil. Instead, he had magically lengthened his hair and, after using the special shampoo Minerva had recommended, it fell in a glossy black curtain to just below his shoulders, adorned with an intricate and delicate headdress made of white gold and set with emeralds -- the only bit of color in his ensemble. 

With Minerva's help, he had also made up his face; she had shown him how to lighten his sallow complexion and make it seem fair with the hint of a blush, and she had done something to his eyes, outlining them and brushing something on the lids that made them stand out, sultry and exotic. Lipstick the color of rich wine had finished the job, and Severus had looked in the mirror, barely recognizing the person staring back at him. He was not beautiful, but he was striking, and he liked what he saw. 

Turning his attention on Lupin -- who looked as dumbstruck as everyone else -- Severus marched with regal dignity down the aisle, looking neither left nor right until he reached Lupin's side. 

"Dear Merlin," Lupin whispered. "You look amazing." 

Severus deigned to give him an aloof smile as if to say "I know", but inside, a few of the pixies left the game in his stomach. Lupin was here, and he approved, and Severus felt certain that he wouldn't bolt in the middle of the ceremony. 

Mr. Bartleby, whom Severus had called in from the Ministry to officiate, cleared his throat and asked if they were ready to begin. Severus glanced over at Lupin only to find Lupin glancing back at him, and then he nodded. They were ready. 

The ceremony went smoothly with nary a hitch. No one stood up to voice any objection to their union, and if Lupin was even the slightest bit nervous, he wasn't about to show it any more than Severus was as they exchanged their vows and their rings. Finally, Mr. Bartleby announced that they were joined in matrimony, and that Lupin could kiss the bride. 

For the first time, Lupin showed signs of uncertainty as he grasped Severus' hands in his own, and it occurred to Severus that this would be the first time they kissed. Engaged for three days and now married, and they hadn't so much as touched one another before. A twinge of doubt niggled at him, making him wonder if perhaps Lupin didn't find him desirable -- but then Lupin leaned close and brushed his lips against Severus', and Severus nearly gasped aloud at the little tingle that slight contact caused. Judging from the surprised look in Lupin's eyes, he had felt it, too, and Severus repressed a shiver. The wedding night should be quite interesting indeed. 

The elder Creevey boy took photographs of the wedding party, including Minerva and Potter, who was Lupin's best man, as the chairs were cleared away for the reception, and the band came in to set up. The transition was quick and smooth, and in no time, their guests were eating, drinking, and mingling. Once the contract papers were signed and Mr. Bartleby was paid, they were free to join the festivities and open up the dance floor with their official first dance. 

Lupin was a good dancer and provided a strong lead, and Severus found himself enjoying the dance. Lupin looked quite nice himself in a black tuxedo that fit so well that Severus wondered if it had been tailor-made, and Severus thought they must make a rather attractive couple. As the champagne flowed and good spirits soared, Severus found himself not lacking for partners even after Granger cut in and waltzed away with Lupin. He danced with Albus, who said he looked lovely and wished them a long and happy marriage, adding that he was glad to see Severus find some joy in life at last; he danced with Minerva, who was gleeful that she was half-way to winning the bet; he even danced with Potter, who gave him a lecture on not betraying or hurting Lupin, which he answered with a derisive sneer. 

They cut the cake -- a towering, gravity-defying creation made by the Hogwarts House Elves and decorated with red and yellow roses entwined with green ivy and silver leaves all made of marzipan with two wee men on the very top -- and Severus didn't even have to warn Lupin not to smear his face with icing. Lupin fed him a small bite very carefully. Severus repaid the favor by smushing an entire piece in Lupin's face, and a dead silence fell over those watching, as if they weren't sure how to react -- with amusement or indignation on Lupin's behalf -- until Lupin laughed good-naturedly as he wiped his face, saying he should have known better than to trust a Slytherin with cake in hand, even his own husband, and then he smeared some squished cake on Severus' cheek before Severus could duck away. 

They departed the reception shortly after that. Potter had given them a honeymoon trip to Greece as a wedding present; it was more for Remus' benefit than his, Severus knew, but he was pleased that they would be able to have a proper honeymoon. Their first night as a married couple, however, would be spent at Hogwarts, in Severus' chambers, and once there, his nerves set in again. His experience with sex was extremely limited; he had done nothing more than a little snogging and a little groping, and that had been a very, very long time ago. He didn't know how much sexual experience Lupin had, but he hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself. 

Lupin shrugged out of his jacket, folded it neatly, and draped it over the back of a chair, and then unraveled his bow tie and loosened his collar, breathing a sigh as he unfastened the buttons. "Much better," he remarked and glanced over at Severus, who was still standing by the door. "You're not thinking of running off, are you?" 

"Of course not," Severus replied irritably and walked further into the room, peeling off his gloves and tossing them on his desk. "It would be too late now, at any rate."

"Not really. The contract doesn't go into effect until we've consummated the marriage to leave time for an annulment." 

"I don't want an annulment." 

Lupin watched Severus closely, a gleam in his eyes that sent little tingles run down Severus' spine and made him want to fidget. "You want to consummate it, then?" he asked, his voice low and husky. 

"Yes." 

"Good." Lupin moved toward him, reaching out to frame his face in both hands, stroking his cheeks. "We'll go slowly. If there's anything you don't like or aren't ready for, we won't do it. All you have to do is tell me to stop, and I will." 

"Very well," Severus murmured, his breath quickening unaccountably at Lupin's nearness. He could feel the warmth of Lupin's presence, and Lupin's hands were gentle, soothing him as he was drawn down into a kiss. No mere brush of lips this time; Lupin skimmed his tongue along Severus' bottom lip, and when Severus parted his lips in response, Lupin slipped his tongue between them, tasting him. Severus closed his eyes and wound his arms around Lupin's waist, stroking Lupin's tongue as Lupin explored; it was an invasion, but a welcome one, and he found himself moaning softly as their bodies arched towards one another. 

When they broke apart at last, they were both panting, and Lupin captured his hand, twining their fingers as he led Severus to the bedroom. Once there, he raised Severus' hand to his lips and kissed it before releasing it and sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes and socks. Leaning one hand against a bedpost, Severus slipped out of his own shoes, wiggling his toes once they were free from the confines of the high heeled pumps. Attractive they might be, but he didn't want to wear them every day. 

"What else have you got on under there?" Lupin asked when he caught a glimpse of Severus' stockings. 

"You'll find out soon enough," Severus replied archly, and Lupin grinned. 

"I will indeed." He rose to his feet and moved to stand behind Severus, brushing Severus' hair over his shoulder as he began unfastening the long row of small buttons; Severus removed the filigree headdress and set it on the bedside table, and then bent his head forward as Lupin pressed butterfly kisses between his shoulder blades.

Once the gown was partially unfastened, Lupin eased the wide straps down his arms and let the gown fall as far as it would, which was only to his waist. "This is pretty." Lupin stroked the satin corset and then wrapped his arms around Severus from behind, slipping his fingers beneath the form-fitting garment to tease Severus' nipples. "I never thought to see you, of all people, wearing such things."

Gasping at the jolt of pleasure that gave him, Severus arched against Lupin's hands, encouraging more of the light brushing of Lupin's fingers. "You were the one who insisted on 'the whole bridal works'." 

"I did, and I'm glad I did. You looked incredible." Lupin pushed the corset down enough to let him pinch and twist Severus' nipples, and Severus' moans grew louder as he leaned back against Lupin, closing his eyes and savoring the increasingly rougher attention as Lupin responded to his noises of pleasure and restless squirming. 

Although his body was growing tense with need, Severus felt remarkably relaxed as he rested against Lupin; his nervousness had faded once he realized that Lupin did want him, and it became obvious that Lupin intended to make certain his first time was a pleasurable experience. He didn't need to know what to do, because Lupin was going to take care of him, and that was a novel feeling indeed -- one that he thought he could grow accustomed to rather quickly. 

Lupin mouthed warm, wet kisses along his bare shoulder as he smoothed the corset back into place and began unfastening Severus' gown the rest of the way down until it slithered to the floor to puddle at Severus' feet. Wrapping his arms around Severus, Lupin let his hands roam up and down Severus' body as far as he could reach; Severus could feel Lupin's breathing growing shallow and ragged, and he began to preen, arching his back and showing off to entice Lupin even more. 

Retrieving his wand, Lupin waved it and muttered a spell, and Severus' white silky knickers disappeared, reappearing on the floor several feet away. "Not that I didn't appreciate them," Lupin said. "But I'd like you to keep the corset, garter belt, and stockings on, and the knickers were in the way." 

"I'd no idea you had a liking for women's underthings." 

"Neither did I, until I saw you wearing them." Lupin caressed his bare hip and then gave his arse a light smack. "Go and lie down now while I undress." 

Before he was fully aware of what he was doing, Severus was on his way to the bed, startling himself with his own compliancy, but he climbed onto the bed and stretched out, reclining languidly against the pillows. Stacking one arm behind his head, he trailed his other hand down his body to grasp his cock, stroking it slowly as he watched Lupin undress. Lupin caught the movement and glanced up, his eyes widening as he stared, seeming mesmerized by the steady rhythm of Severus' hand. He licked his lips, his expression hungry, and he began tugging at the buttons of his shirt impatiently in his hurry to get it off. 

"How am I to enjoy the show when you rush like that?" Severus moved his hand down to cup his balls, kneading them, smugly satisfied when he heard Lupin moan at the sight. 

"How am I not to rush when you taunt me like that?" Lupin retorted as he unfastened his trousers, pushing them and his underpants down and off at the same time, and then placed his wand on the bedside table within easy reach. 

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be patient." 

"You're confusing us with Hufflepuffs," Lupin said as he bounded onto the bed and pounced on top of Severus, bracing himself on his hands. 

Reaching up, Severus skimmed his hands up and down the length of Lupin's back as Lupin slowly lowered himself and settled between Severus' legs, letting them come to rest on Lupin's arse, squeezing it firmly; bending his head, Lupin captured Severus' mouth again as he rocked his hips, letting their erections rub together, and Severus moaned in to Lupin's mouth, his own hips matching the rhythm as he sought out the pleasure, wanting more. He yielded to the kiss, sucking Lupin's tongue with greedy hunger as his hands roamed Lupin's back. He'd never imagined the feel of another body against his could be so intoxicatingly pleasurable, but now that he'd had a taste, he wanted more more more. He couldn't get enough of Lupin's warm skin and wet mouth, and he wanted to wind himself around Lupin like human ivy and rub against him until his own skin was glutted with touch after years of starvation. 

"So responsive," Lupin murmured against his lips and then lifted his head to gaze down at Severus, his expression unguarded for once and affectionate as he smoothed Severus' hair back from his face, stroking it tenderly. "I never thought it would be like this." 

Severus returned Lupin's gaze steadily, feeling his own mask beginning to crumble around the edges. "Neither did I. But I need." 

"What?" 

"Everything." 

"You'll have it." Lupin bent his head and nuzzled Severus' cheek gently. "Everything I can give you." 

Moaning, Severus tightened his fingers on Lupin's back and arched against him. "Now, Lupin. Remus. Fuck me now." 

Remus immediately reached out to grope for his wand, tapping Severus' hip and murmuring a quick lubrication spell followed by a stretching spell. Tossing his wand back on the table, he sat up and knelt between Severus' legs, caressing his smooth, stocking-clad thighs. 

"Put your legs over my shoulders. Yes, just like that." Remus instructed and guided him, and then moved into position; Severus could feel the head of Remus' cock pressed against his entrance, and for a moment, he was nervous again, wondering if it would hurt, wondering if now was the time when it became so glaringly obvious that he didn't know what to do and wasn't at all good at this -- and then Remus began easing inside him, feeding him an inch at the time, and he forgot his concerns as his entire attention focused on the feel of Remus' cock filling and stretching him. 

With one last little push, Remus buried himself completely and held within Severus, gazing down at him with a fiercely possessive gleam in his eyes. "Mine," he growled, and rather than argue, Severus found himself wanting to agree and stake his own claim on Remus in return. "You're mine now -- mine always." He ground his hips against Severus as if trying to push even deeper and bent to kiss him, nipping at his bottom lip before lifting himself up again. "Tell me when it feels good." 

Severus frowned slightly, puzzled by that cryptic remark as Remus began to move, thrusting slowly and shifting his angle slightly each time. It did feel good. There was a little burning pain at first, but that had passed, especially since Remus was taking it slow, and now it felt quite nice, really, and --

"MERLIN!" 

Fireworks went off in Severus' skull, and his entire nervous system caught on fire as Remus' cock stroked against something inside him, and he cried out, tossing his head back on the pillow, his fingers digging into Remus' shoulders, his toes flexing and curling with a pleasure more intense than anything he dreamt possible. 

"That's got it." Remus sounded unbearably smug, and Severus knew he would have to do something to retaliate later, but he didn't know what, and he didn't care at the moment; all he wanted was more of _that_ , whatever it was. 

Keeping to that angle, Remus thrust harder, his tempo quickening, and Severus clung to his shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut as the pleasure-tension built and built until his entire body was taut, and then Remus' hand was on his cock, stroking it, and it only took a few pumps of Remus' fist before the explosion hit, and Severus let out a sharp, wordless cry, raking his nails down Remus' back as he came. 

He collapsed beneath Remus, his body wracked with little shudders in the aftermath, but he continued to rock his hips, feeling Remus' body tighten as he neared release, and then with one last thrust, Remus surged deep and came, gasping Severus' name. He held himself over Severus for a moment, panting, and then carefully eased out, reaching for his wand to clean them both up before rolling off Severus and stretching out on his side next to him. 

"All right, Severus?" he asked softly, reaching out to stroke Severus' cheek, and Severus relaxed against the pillows, a little hum of sated contentment escaping him. 

"I'm fine." 

"Good." Remus nestled closer, and Severus shifted onto his side as well, facing away from Remus, who took the hint and spooned up behind him, resting one hand on his shoulder and caressing up and down the length of his arm. "I assume this means you won't mind fulfilling your conjugal duties?" 

"I believe that will prove less onerous than I anticipated." He paused and then added, "With the proper incentive, I might even be persuaded to dress like this for you again." 

Smiling, Remus kissed Severus' shoulder and wrapped his arm around him, embracing him tightly. "I'll do whatever it takes to convince you." 

"I may require a great deal of convincing." 

Remus nipped at Severus' earlobe and slid his hand beneath the corset, caressing Severus' bare skin, and Severus gasped, the muscles in his stomach quivering in response. "I'll do my best." He fell silent for a moment, and when he spoke again, his tone was more serious. "I want things to be good between us, Severus. Three days ago, I wasn't at all sure this would work, but I think perhaps it can." 

"They were betting one of us would call it off." 

"Do you wish you had?" 

"No. You?"

"No." Remus kissed his shoulder again and nuzzled it gently. "I have no regrets." 

"Nor do I. Except perhaps one." 

"Oh? What's that?" Remus lifted himself up and looked at Severus, who turned enough to be able to see Remus' face, amused by the concern in his expression. 

"That I won't get to see as much of Greece as I thought I might. I've a feeling most of the sights will go unseen." 

At that, Remus relaxed again and chuckled quietly. "I think you're right. The sights I'm particularly interested in right now have nothing to do with history." 

Feeling utterly smug and pleased with himself, Severus settled into Remus' embrace again and closed his eyes. He might not get to see much of Greece, but he had a future stretching out in front of him that didn't look as bleak and lonely as it had only a few days before, and to top it all off, he had the next morning to look forward to, when he could announce that not only had they both gone through with the wedding, but the only death either of them had experienced had been of the _le petit mort_ variety. Minerva would be triumphant, and the looks on Potter and Weasley's faces alone would give him evil glee for days. 

He was bound again, promised to another man for the rest of his life, but these ties were loose and silken, and he wrapped himself up in them willingly, feeling secure instead of restricted as he drifted off, warm, sated and, for the first time in longer than he could remember, content.


End file.
